


ladies of dctv 2020

by lovevalley45



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), iZombie (TV)
Genre: Book Club, Character Study, Gen, stabcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: A collection of the prompts I did for the Ladies of DCTV 2020.
Relationships: Ava Sharpe & Mona Wu, Nora Darhk & Astra Logue
Kudos: 4





	1. day one: superpowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact one of my big tells when i'm facing writers' block is writing character study stuff so to start the week strong, i of course had to go with some z2 stuff lol  
> these first ones are mostly really short but. u know.

Ever since she had been a child, Zari had heard stories about the Air Totem. 

Her mother would let her peer over where she kept it in her jewelry box before bed and her tales, passed down from her grandmother to her, from her great-grandfather, back until some ancestor longer back than she could imagine had first found it. She had always taken these stories of him using it to wield wind to keep his family safe as nothing more than fairy tales. Even after dragons and superheroes, she was resigned to the fact that the Tarazi family heirloom was nothing but a gaudy red amulet.

Until she watched her brother save her life by summoning a gust of air out of nowhere.

Until she learned that in another lifetime, she had used it to fight for good against a police state.

Until Zari Tarazi wielded wind herself.


	2. day two: identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually wrote this one before everything else like. i was like okay i'm gonna do the ladies of dctv week and wrote this one like a month early. then when it actually came around i was like,,, well ig it's time to write EVERYTHING ELSE lol

If someone asked Astra if she wished she had never landed in Hell, she would say no. 

She had spent more time in Hell than Earth by the time she was topside again; it was hard to call a realm for the damned home, but it almost was. It was nearly impossible for her to imagine who she would have become without the hardships she’d faced down there or without Lachesis’ guiding hand.

Down below, people knew to fear the name ‘Astra Logue’. She’d worked up a reputation for herself; former lackey of the Triumvirate who had gone to making waves by releasing former villains back onto Earth. Demons and damned souls alike stayed out of her way.

But sometimes, she couldn’t help but wonder what boring life she would live on Earth. Now, her life was a little more interesting than the average humans as she occasionally pitched in with the Legends and tagged along with John for exorcisms. 

Astra wondered if she would have fallen onto magic on her own and followed in her mother’s footsteps, becoming a witch of her own right. Or would she have been steered towards a more mundane life, wasting her skills at some office job? 

These ruminations, no matter where they led, always seemed to land on the same point - she would be someone who was unrecognizable to herself now. Sure, she wasn’t the same person she was when she had first come aboard the Waverider after 16 years in Hell. But those years hadn’t left her completely, something she embraced wholeheartedly. They had shaped her, for better or for worse. 

She would take some things of those years back - she would have never trusted Lachesis if she had known then what she knew now, for instance - but if someone asked her if she would take those years back, Astra’s answer was clear.


	3. day three: hobbies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things i was legally required to include pt. 1 - stabcast

Ava put her headphones on. “You ready?”

Sitting beside her, Mona gave her a thumbs up. “Yeah, let’s go.”

After making sure her microphone was on, she started recording. “Hello, everyone, and welcome to another episode of StabCast. I’m Ava Sharpe, and today we have a special guest - friend of the podcast, Mona Wu.”

“Hey guys,” she chimed in. “Thank you so much for having me.”

“Of course.” Ava gave a smile to an audience who wouldn’t see her face. “Now, I promised an episode about Jack the Ripper,” -before her teammates had nearly ended up as his victims, she added to herself- “and what’s a Ripper episode without some theorizing about the culprit himself?”

“I may not be a true crime expert, but I do love a good theory,” Mona added. 

“So grab some popcorn if you can keep your appetite, ‘cause this is a bit of a gory one,” she warned. “Let’s set the scene.”


	4. day four: friendships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things i was legally required to include pt. 2 - book club

“I can’t believe I let you two talk me into this,” Astra said, following Ava down the hall.

“It’s just book club, not torture,” Zari said, readjusting the fruit platter she was holding.

“Torture would be preferable to this,” she replied.

Ava stopped in front of one of the doors and turned around to face them. “Come on,” she said. “I think you’ll like it. It’s sort of like a... support group for people who didn’t have normal lives until they got into time travel.”

“I’d like to be excluded from that description, please,” Zari added.

“You’re not helping,” she muttered.

“What?”

“Besides,” Ava continued, “I think you’ll get along with them. You’ve already met Mona-”

“You mean the tiny one with the bangs?” Astra asked. “We talked for like five minutes. Maybe not even that.”

She closed her eyes, seeming to realize there was no use trying to argue further. “They’re probably already waiting for us.” With that, she turned around and knocked on the door.

It looked like she was right. They didn’t have to wait long until the door opened and-

“Astra Logue,” Nora Darhk said, looking right past Ava to look at her. She was out of the tulle monstrosity she had been wearing when they met, at least, though she looked just as glad to see her as she had then. Which was, for anyone not keeping track, not glad at all.

“You two know each other?”

“Awkward.”

“Long time, no see,” Astra said, ignoring their comments. “Got a makeover?”

Nora looked down at her outfit for a moment. “You caught me in my work clothes before.”

“What am I missing here?” Ava asked.

“Astra helped us get Ray’s soul back from Neron,” Nora said. “Before releasing all her Encores into the world.”

“Oh, that’s old news,” Astra replied. “Now I’m letting these two drag me to book club meetings.”

“...You know, I’ve spent three years with the Legends and their ability to make friends with anyone _still_ always manages to catch me off guard,” she answered after a couple moments of silence. She moved out of the way. “Come in.”


	5. day five: careers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to make sure i didn't do all legends cuz. boring. and i was actually planning to do stargirl for the friendship prompt but the idea fell thru so i went book club  
> anyways. izombie. anyone remember that one? yeah

Liv couldn’t remember a moment she hadn’t wanted to be a doctor.

She’d wanted to help people, to make a difference. Even as a child, she had known that. 

But somewhere, lost in her plans and making sure she was the top of her class in high school, university, med school, was that initial motivation. Sure, she cited it when they asked why she wanted to be a doctor. It was everyone’s reason, or at least the reason they said aloud if they didn’t want to say they were in it for the salary.

There had been no ‘plan B’, only a plan A she intended to carry out.

Of course, until the boat party.

It all came back to the boat party, the Utopium, the Max Rager, and the scratch that changed her life.

Suddenly she had to reevaluate. She left her residency, broke things off with Major, but after that she didn’t know where else to go. She’d never been built for grave robbing, nor was that her style. But she was _hungry_.

The mortician life it was, she decided. At least dead people didn’t care if you ate their brains. Usually. 

Liv had thought of the job only as a way of survival. A way to pay rent, a way to eat. The side effects of eating brains was unpleasant at first. She didn’t want to see people’s memories. 

In some strange way, though, it brought her back to what she’d wanted to do in the first place. She’d always wanted to help people. Though, she’d always envisioned herself doing it as a doctor instead of an undead mortician. 

Life always threw you a curveball, it seemed. 


	6. day six: villians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here's a real fun story b4 the actual story  
> most of these are just cross posted from my tumblr but not this fucker. why? bc i had this original fic (the one i'm posting here) in my drafts and i made the mistake of posting the draft on tumblr from the mobile app so of course it deleted everything  
> so i rewrote it and i was so pissed. until literally like 3 am that night when i remembered i had already saved it on ao3 and i could have just copy and pasted it back onto tumblr  
> it was an ordeal but anyways. here ya go. the original and the one i'm prouder of

If there was one thing Kuasa despised, it was being at someone else’s beck and call.

But after Nora Darhk had brought her back from the dead, she hadn’t had much of a choice. While she was recouping from her revival, she could felt the Water Totem’s power in her veins, absorbed inside her by whatever magic she had used to resurrect her. It was then that she had offered her a deal.

“Help me free Mallus,” she’d said. “And you can go back and save your village. You can fix everything.”

“Why do you need me?” Kuasa asked. The name _Mallus_ didn’t sound familiar to her, but something inside her pricked at her memory, as if the totem inside her awakened at the sound of his name.

“You possess the Water Totem,” Nora explained. “He wants their power secured.” 

“That’s not an answer,” she told her. She hadn’t gotten the power she had possessed in life by blinding agreeing to contracts. It wasn’t like she had much of a choice, really, but she was going to be a little cautious.

She sighed and handed her a black stone with something engraved on it. The sigil on it was unfamiliar to her. “Take this time stone. It should allow you to travel through time with a simple thought.” As she pulled her hood back up, she said, “The Order informed me of your past. I need you to find the bearer of the Air Totem. If anyone can sway them to join our side, it’s you.”

Kuasa closed her fist around the stone. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“And if you can’t-” Nora chuckled, before she took on a more serious tone. “Kill them and take the totem. Better for us to have it then to be in the wrong hands, right?”

This was why she preferred a partnership, instead of taking orders. Whoever this Nora woman and her demon benefactor was, they had very different priorities than her. Assassination wasn’t exactly on her resume, but she was a woman of her word.“Right,” she said. “Where can I find them?”

“Seattle, 2042,” she said. “Be hasty.”


	7. day seven: free day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was already thinking of expanding the scene from day 4 for the free choice day then my friend shared like. all the deleted scenes from s5 with us cuz she got it early and there's a scene with mona, ava, n z2 that STRONGLY influenced this so. yeah. perfect way to round out the week

Astra didn’t quite know what to think of book club yet.

The meeting hadn’t officially started yet, or at least she hadn’t thought it had. She took a sip of her rosé and watched Zari lean over Ava’s shoulder, looking over the book for that week.

As she did, Mona sat down on the arm of her chair. “Hey.”

“What?” Astra asked, looking up at her.

“So, what do you think of book club so far?” she asked expectantly, a grin on her face. She made her reconsider her claims of Zari being the peppiest person she’d ever met.

“It’s fine, I guess,” she answered. She took a glance down at the book in her lap. It was a romance novel with a bright pink cover that she’d never heard of, but then again, romance wasn’t a popular genre in Hell. “I’m not really one for books.”

“Don’t worry,” Mona said. “It’s not all about the books.”

“I’ve heard,” Astra said. “Not really about the touchy feely stuff either.”

She chuckled at that, glancing back over at Zari. “That’s what they all say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo if u liked all these maybe go back n leave a comment on ur favorite or leave a kudo. my tumblr is the same handle, lovevalley45, if u really wanna go back and find these to reblog. uhh stay stabby folks


End file.
